Technology
Technology 'Realizer' A piece of technology that is best described as an object that makes things that are normally impossible, possible. The novel never clearly explained what it is, but does show some of its functions. *<'Invisible'> A Realizer that is capable of cloaking entire airships. *<'Avoid'> A Realizer that is used to avoid collision between plane and bird, it's usually used together with . *<'Medical'> A Realizer that is used for medical and recovery purposes as long as the injury is not life-threatening. *<'Protect'> A Realizer that is used to block enemy attacks either automatically or manually by inputting coordinate locations. *<'Ashcroft Beta'> A Realizer that can expand territory. It's said that it can expand territories so large that the territories of the entire AST are no match against its size even if they combine their territories. It is possibly derived from the memories of Artemisia B. Ashcroft the same that DEM did with the Ashcroft series. Equipment 'Suits' 'Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit)' Origami armed 1.jpg 51WhxS1vbiL.jpg A CR-Unit is a suit of mechanical armor with weapons that are equipped with a Realizer. The CR-Unit enhances a normal human that has been trained to use the CR-Unit into a superhuman within that person's limit. The CR-Unit isn't designed for indoor places, hence the CR-unit's user could only use it in wide places. Different CR-Units are known to exist with each type being intended for a particular user or mission role. Many of these CR-Units, like most other military hardware, have been given names. 'Combat Wiring Suit' The standard combat wiring suit of the AST is usually worn around the AST base and underneath the CR-Unit when a user is in combat. The combat wiring suit is only used for an emergency or in combat, without a CR-unit, as it contains a basic Realizer unit on it. 'Weapons' Origami_prepares_to_shot.jpg|Origami using vlcsnap-2014-10-28-19h53m51s152.png| scope view targeting tohka|linktext= scope view C C C.png| full view Anime02.jpg|Origami using vlcsnap-2014-10-28-23h24m07s144.png|Origami and Ryouko holding |linktext=Origami and Ryouko holding vlcsnap-2014-10-29-14h38m49s135.png|Ryouko using |linktext=Ryouko using vlcsnap-2014-10-29-14h55m29s163.png|Mana using Sword Style|linktext=Mana using ''' or (Cry Cry Cry) The or is a large, Anti-Spirit Rifle. When used against a human, this rifle was shown to have enough power to blast a large hole through that person's torso. Against a Spirit, however, the weapon is unable to pierce through their Astral Dresses. = An Anti-Spirit laser blade. When deactivated, it merely consists of a handle and guard. It is normally stored inside of the combat wiring suit when not in use. When the user reaches for the sword, the combat wiring suit will move the handle into a position where it can be drawn with greater ease. When active, a blade made of glowing blue energy (roughly a meter in length) is emitted from the handle. = A blue CR-Unit used by Mana when she was a DEM wizard. Some parts of her CR-Unit can be changed into weapons depending on its modes. Modes: *'''Sword Style :The shield part on her shoulders that can turn into twin swords. *'Blaster Style' :Parts on her shoulders and her twin swords that can be changed its form into a cannon that points to all directions. ' An Anti-Spirit Gatling gun. This weapon is commonly used by the AST team. ' MA126001 2.png|Origami using |linktext=Origami using -Cleave leave-.png|Origami using |linktext=Origami using Blastalk destructive power.png| destructive power|linktext= destructive power A new, experimental set of equipment, White Licorice is a CR-Unit that has been optimized for pure destruction. However, the unit puts a large amount of strain on the user, limiting its use to around 30 minutes. Using it any longer will put the user's life in danger. White Licorice was created as part of a set of two, its counterpart is a red colored version called '. Scarlet Licorice is much like its counterpart, it has been observed using the same equipment and the user seems to suffer from the same drawbacks. The DW-029, Destruction Armament is equipped with: *2 ' : A pair of large-sized laser blades that are mounted on the user's forearms; it can be used for binding. *2 ' : A pair of 50.5cm magic cannons. This weapon's firepower can easily destroy a normal Realizer. *8 ' :A containment unit that can store a large amount of weaponry. ' DROIDImg_018 (2).jpg|Bandersnatch Land Mode DROIDImg_018 (1).jpg|Bandersnatch Air Mode A DEM humanoid doll or robot equipped with a Realizer that must be linked to a larger Realizer unit for it to function. ' A pair of laser knuckles; designed for close-combat. ' A 10.5cm laser gun. ' A micro-missile pod. ' A laser edge built-in single element cutter. ' A Mechanical Clamp and Mana Gun hybrid. ' A large laser blade used by Ellen. ' A spear that can also be used as a cannon. Part of Ellen's CR-Unit along with . ' A special weapon that is only accessible to the CR-Unit . It has strong magic and has a unique feature of becoming a melee type weapon and a long-range type . ' A special laser sword used by Artemisia. It is powerful enough to defeat Kurumi's clones in a matter of seconds. Vehicles, Ships, and/or Aircraft Fraxinus Ars Install.png|Fraxinus Ep3BdElERw223.png|Arbatel '<Fraxinus>' Ratatoskr's airship and command center. Although the ship and its crew normally support Shido without taking direct action, it can also take part in active combat as well. The Fraxinus is equipped with several types of Realizers, giving the ship a wide variety of capabilities. These include offensive weapons, defensive shielding, and almost perfect stealth. ' One of DEM's airships that was destroyed by the Yamai sisters when DEM tried to capture them. ' One of DEM's airships. ' One of DEM's airships which functions like a CR-Unit in a sense that one wizard is enough to mobilize it. 'Others' ' A satellite that belonged to DEM and was equipped with Realizers which stored a large number of for security. The original purpose of this satellite was unknown but the decommissioned satellite was used as an orbital weapon during a DEM conspiracy, sending itself through Earth's atmosphere like a meteorite in the attempt to kill off Westcott. ' A satellite weapon owned by Ratatoskr. Its purpose is to annihilate Shido Itsuka in the event he goes out of control from the spirit power he's sealed. When activated it targets Shido and proceeds to fire a laser at him, but despite its power, it is stopped by 's timely intervention. Trivia *The majority of the AST’s equipment is created by DEM Industries. **The same can be said for the SSS. *Origami used to snipe Tohka but accidentally shot Shido instead. **So far in the story, only Origami use this weapon and it was only used once. **The Anti-Spirit Rifle has a similar design with the Barrett M82A3 Anti Material Rifle, but has been heavily modified with its own special bullet (downsized bullet caliber from 12.7mm to approximately 7.62mm), telescopic sight, muzzle brake, and the other features with purpose to pierce through an Spirit's Astral Dress. * Only a few people can use due to it having a high-risk factor. **Explained by Ryouko Kusakabe as crazy, deadly weapon. ** Origami stole from the JGSDF bunker room without permission. * The AST team commonly use the '''Combat Wiring Suit '''and 'Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit) 'for effectiveness. * So far in the story, only a few people had access to special '''Combat Wiring Suits '''and 'CR-Units. * Goetia is a name of a ritual for the invocation of angels and demons. The "Goetia" (γοητεία) name means "charm, jugglery"; from γόης "sorcerer, wizard" in Greek. * The Bandersnatch drones are similar in appearance to the 07 EVA Body. On his back, seems to have wings that are somewhat similar to the EVA 07 from Neon Genesis Evangelion and both are humanoid that can change their forms acquiring flight mode. Category:Terminology Category:Browse Category:Content Category:AST Category:SSS Category:DEM Category:Ratatoskr